Love Me Like The Past, The Now, The Coming Years
by CahhFernanda
Summary: You say you love me like the past, the now, the coming years; I know I love you like the million times I never said. - Fic about the three years- Juliet/James.
1. It's Just Love

**A/N: Hi, again! This is my fic about the three years we didn't saw. But this isn't just about the three years.. it has missing scenes too. And all the fics are one-shots, and they didn't have a cronological time. The name I got from ''Engines'' by Snow Patrol. **

**To my brazilian readers, this is exactly the same fic as It's Just That Delicate... But with another name, way cooler than the first one ;). **

**This time, you don't have to be so pacient to me, because I've got a beta! The great, amazing and very pacient (LOL) teh-Sara. Thank you so much Sara! You rock, girl! :D ****Another thank you is going to my wonderful BFF Priiscila, who helped me a lot ( A LOT). And this is our little baby. Our little monster. **

**So, I hope you enjoy it. And please, review! Thanks (=**

**

* * *

**

**It's just love.**

"I love you."

James was the first to say it to Juliet. He was the first one to put into words how he felt. It was strange; he was never very good at showing his feelings. Much less love. But he knew that she felt it, too.

They were lying down under the shadow of a huge tree that was a little way from their home in Dharmaville. Juliet was lying in his arms. They talked about superfluous things and about important things. But it was in a moment of silence that he said those three words to her.

He'd known for a while that he wanted to say it. And for a long time he knew that he loved Juliet. Yes, really loved her. It was ironic, to say the least, considering their first meeting, when she'd tazered him to the ground and put him in a cage. What would have been considered bizarre for some people, he just considered sexy.

He hated her for a long time. She was strange; she was the "Other" within the survivors of the 815. He threatened her several times and aimed a weapon at her. He would've even let Sayid torture her, in search of some answers. Today, that thought left him disgusted.

But that was before. Before the others went away. Before they were prisoners, or better, flushed out in time. Before the flashes. Before the flaming arrows, before the threat of hands cut off, before she killed a man for him. Before Dharma, before LaFleur, before the lies, before the friendship, before the love.

Juliet looked at James. She had that smile, the smile that just made her more beautiful. Her sky blue eyes shone with something he'd never seen before, not before this moment. She passed her soft, light hands over his face. And then she kissed him. A kiss of love.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! Another one-shots will come, I promise! =D**


	2. Fears

****

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! It's really importante to me =D Here's the new chapter! Hope you like, and remember, REVIEW! 8)

* * *

**Fears.**

Juliet was quiet all day long. He saw that very easily. She wasn't such a mystery to him anymore. James could almost read her completely. , for example, he didn't have any idea why she was so quiet.

She was unbearably quiet. It looked like everybody followed Juliet's example, and everyone decided to silence completely. That had to stop! It was driving him insane. She stood silently, doing the dishes (the rage in him grew); Dan, Jin and Miles were sitting down on the deck of their home and, ironically, they were the only ones talking noisily (and oddly enough, this made the rage of him arrive at the boiling point).

"What's wrong with you today?"

He stood in front of Juliet, with his back rested against the kitchen sink, so that she had to look into his face. She looked down, eyes distant, concentrating on everything except the dishes.

"What do you mean?" She said with a barely audible and calm tone. Her voice was a little hoarse from the absence of use.

"Don't play dumb!"

Juliet looked at him. She forced herself to keep a look of confusion, as if she didn't understand what he was trying to say to her .James let out a deep breath.

"Well, if you want to continue with this little game that we're playing here: You're abnormally quiet today..."

"I'm speaking the same amount that I do every day," she insisted.

"No, you're not," he said gruffly.

"Yes, I am."

"Okay, that's enough! Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" He said, whispering and taking another step toward her. He knew she didn't trust him completely yet. But they promised to take care of each other. And he wouldn't be taking care of her if he didn't worry about her...

Juliet looked at him, now with her eyes entirely focused on him. Then, she turned and also leaned against the sink. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at the ground.

"You saw who arrived today, on the submarine?" She asked.

"No... Who?!"

"Ben."

"What?!"

"Yes, the very one. Benjamin Linus. He arrived today on the island."

She raised her head and looked in James' eyes. The blue eyes of the blond were misty, almost like a fog had seized them and taken away their brightness.

"But... But how?! He's a kid?!"

Juliet smiled a sad smile. "Yes, James, a child..."

They stood in silence for several minutes. James tried to understand what having a young Benjamin Linus here mean, here at the same time he was. Juliet was lost in her own thoughts.

"I felt sorry for him..." She said softly.

"What?!"

"I felt sorry for him. He looked so sad. So alone. So, I talked to him. I introduced myself."

He kept his mouth shut. The Juliet's tone was casual, but had something like fear behind it.

"And then I thought about it. He will become man that keeps me hostage here, the man that makes me suffer more than anyone ever did, the man that thinks I'm his... And I was talking to him, when he was a child. It was then that I realized that I caused everything to happen to myself. I was there and I introduced myself. It 's my fault he came looking for me. I made him become obsessed with me..."

James didn't know what say or do. She never had been so sincere and open with him. Much less regarding Ben. He felt guilty. She was a prisoner as much as (and maybe more than) him. He looked at her. Her expression didn't change but only became colder. It was that same expression that she had when she was with the 'Others'. It was weird, maybe the reason for such an expression was Ben.

"Everything is going to be okay." After his words, she looked at him with those penetrating eyes and he didn't resist. He embraced her. Held her strongly. "You couldn't change anything... Whatever happened, happened. Sooner or later you were going to meet him."

James felt her agree into his neck. But she said nothing. She stayed there, in his arms, for a long time. She felt safe, protected. It was a good sensation. She sighed and closed her eyes. He caressed the top of her head slightly, not knowing what else to do. When he opened his eyes, his eyes met with blue melancholy eyes, hidden behind big lenses... The boy Ben was standing still in the window of their kitchen, watching them.


	3. Stay

**Stay**

It has been a year. Exactly a year. 12 months. 365 days. They aren't coming back. Locke didn't make it. And they won't come back...

Juliet couldn't sleep that night. That single thought dominated her mind. They won't come back, no, won't come back. And she would be stuck on this freaking island forever. Waiting, waiting...waiting for something useless. Something that was never going to happen!

Her body was sweating. Her head was heavy and hurt. She wanted to scream. Or cry. Or run away. But none of this was helpful. None of this was going to change the fact that she was prisoner here. In a place and time which she didn't belong. And she was never going to her sister or nephew again!

Her mind didn't stop for a second. And shefelt even more suffocated. How could fool herself this way? At the moment they left, there was no way they were coming back. Why did she stay there?

Juliet got up quickly. Her vision went black; she felt like was going to pass out. But her thoughts wouldn't leave her alone. She stayed. And stayed. Just for James. He needed her here. And still did. Now more than ever. So she stayed. For him. And for herself; for both of them.

He was the reason she stayed. He was the reason that she still there. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Her heart came back to a normal beat; she didn't sweat anymore, her thoughts became calmer. He was still the reason of all of this. She lied down. A strong arm pulled her close, there was a hot breath in her neck. A voice with a southern accent said something... And maybe, James was a reason enough to keep her here.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! It always makes me happy! =D Liked this one? Hated this one? So leave to me a review! (:**


	4. Absolutely

**Absolutely.**

He knew that she would be there. She always was. She was sitting down a small distance from where the waves hit the very white sand. She barely looked at the ocean, and even at that distance, he could see her expression. It was not happy, not sad, but distant.

"I can see you, you know?"

He lowered his head and laughed. Of course she could see him.

"You have eyes in the back of your head now, Sunshine?!"

She didn't bother to answer. She was already used to those comments. He approached her and stopped to stand by her side.

"May I sit?"

"Since when do you ask my permission before you do something?"

Right, she'd spent quite a while with him. He sat down and also looked at the sea. It was very agitated today. It was almost poetic; he also felt restless.

"The submarine left today..."

It was a statement, not a question. But even so, she agreed. She looked at him for the first time since he'd arrived there. Her expression changed. He was able to look into her eyes. It was like she was waiting for an answer to a question that had never been asked. But he knew what she needed to hear.

"I still want you to stay... I need you to stay," he said simply.

She observed him for some more seconds and then averted her eyes. Nothing more was necessary to convince her. The simple fact that someone needed her to stay and that he really wanted her to stay…that was enough for her. She'd stay for him. For Sawyer.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Thanks, again for the reviews! =D And please, review this one too... :D **


	5. Pathetic

**_Pathetic_**

For the 5th time that day, James caught himself turning of the security cameras towards Juliet. Pathetic. But he just wanted to know what she was doing. This made him even more pathetic. He enjoyed looking at her through the cameras. It gave to him the sensation of spying, observing her without her knowledge. So _pathetic._

The 6th time he turned the camera, Juliet seemed to know that he was looking at her. She turned to the camera and smiled. She waved and went back to work. James had to restrain himself from waving back. The smile he couldn't help. How pathetic he was?

"Y'know, I think you should ask her out or something..."

After that, James remembered that Miles was in the room too.

"What?"

"Well, this that you're doing..." he indicated the monitor number five, recording Juliet work in one of the vans. "It just scary! I would possibly call it stalking..."

"Shut up!" James turned to the monitor once again.

"I'm just saying, man..." Miles raised up his arms, defending himself. "You know that you have a crush on her."

James ignored him. Did he really have a crush on Juliet?

"And she's into you, too...She's just waiting for you to make a move."

"Yeah? How do you know that?"

James was really pissed at Miles. What did he have to do with this, anyway? Why he was getting himself in the middle of this? And could be true that James's feelings for Juliet were so obvious?

"Because she is looking to the camera again..."

Miles indicated the screen. It was true, the grease-stained blonde was looking at him. And she had a small smile in her lips. She was trying to concentrate on her work, but it was obvious that she couldn't. Exactly like James. Damn, both of them were _pathetic_.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! Keep reading ;D**


	6. Poker Face

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews! It's really good to know that you guys are enjoying this! So, don't forget to review! And enjoy! ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Poker Face**

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I was afraid of you!"

Juliet laughed. She and James sat at the dinner table in the house they shared with Jin, Daniel and Miles. They were playing poker and drinking Dharma wine. It was something like a routine for them on Friday nights. There was just the two of them. No one else was allowed in this. Juliet had tears in her eyes and a weak voice when she started to talk again.

"But why you were afraid of me?"

"I don't know for sure..." He left his cards on the table. Suddenly, the conversation with Jules was way more interesting than the pairs of aces he had.

"Am I that ugly, to freak you out like that?"

"No, nothing like that. I guess that you're so beautiful and you know how to use and you're not afraid to use a gun, that scared me a little...Besides, you were an Other!"

Juliet smiled.

"That was an attempt to please me?"

"Did it work, sunshine?"

"No, not particularly," she said in a casual way.

"That's a shame... It was a good try, at least?"

"Yeah, it wasn't _too_ bad... You're getting better. Keep working on this and someday you'll get there!" she said in an instructional manner.

"Oh, you're so convincing!"

"I thought you're going to keep trying to please me... " She made face just like she was going to cry. Then, she smiled.

"Keep it up, Blondie... Keep it up. Let's see how long you'll keep this attitude! Let's see how long you'll be able to resist my charm..."

James put his elbows on top of the table, looked directly in Juliet's eyes and gave her his best con smile. With dimples and everything. She gave back the look with the same intensity.

"Let's go back to the game..."

"Let's make this game more interesting, Juliet."

"We're not going to play strip poker, James... Sorry."

"I wasn't talking about that kind of interesting, but I like the way you think." He smiled and Juliet slapped him in the arm. "No. I'm talking about a bet..."

"Shoot!"

"Okay, if I win you tell me how I can please you..."

"And if I win?"

"Well, if you win... You choose!"

Juliet bite her lower lip for a while. Without taking her eyes off James. "Deal!"

"Awesome. You show it first or I do?"

"You, of course!"

"And what about that "Ladies first" thing?"

"Just do it, James!" she said, almost screaming.

Sat on the table, were a two, a five, a king and a ten.

"Okay, sunshine. Don't need to be nervous... Look and cry!"

He showed, slowly, his pair of aces. Juliet looked to it for a moment, a little surprised. But then she put a kind of evil smile on her face and looked to man in front of her.

"I'm sorry, James, but I think you lost..." She showed her cards: a pair of kings."I guess a trio beats a pair, doesn't it? Even when it is a pair of aces, right?"

He sighed and threw the cards on the table.

"You're good at your poker face. You're evil, very evil, but still good at this."

Juliet giggled.

"Okay, what do I have to do?"

"You'll have to wash all the dishes for everybody and all meals for a month!"

"You are so damn evil! But I've lost, I guess I deserved..."

"Yeah, you lost and I win!" She got up. "Well, I guess your month as the washer is just beginning... Can you wash those glasses, please?"

She walked slowly down the hallway, where the bedrooms and the bathroom were. James got up too, took the glasses and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey, I like flowers!" Juliet said

He wrinkled his forehead and looked at her without understood. She rolled her eyes.

"To please me! I get all silly with flowers…"

She smiled and entered her room. Damn, she was driving him crazy.

* * *


	7. Naked

**Naked**

James needed go to the bathroom. _Urgently. _Phil, (of course) had left the only bathroom in the security building in no _condition _for use. Because of that, he stayed the entire eight (!) hours of his shift without going to the damn bathroom. So, he entered into the little house and ran straight to the bathroom. He rushed in without knocking (as was the habit in the house). And then he heard a scream and saw a towel flying in his direction.

"James!" Juliet was naked in the shower, trying to cover with her hand every and any part of her body. "Get out!"

He froze in front of her with his mouth open. He knew that she had a nice body (and boy, now he _really _knew it!), knew how beautiful she was. And she couldn't blame him for looking at her! It had been a long time since he saw a woman, naked, like this. And besides, he had already thought of her like that (for this she could blame him)... But he didn't realize that underneath of all those clothes there was _that _woman.

"James!" Juliet blushed; he didn't know if it was because of the heat of the water or because he was there... "Please..."

"Oh.. Ahm...Sorry, Juliet."

He left with his head down, reminding himself to not look back, and closed the door. Then, he remembered why he had made such a stormy entrance into the bathroom. PEE! He opened the door and entered again.

"James!" She was desperate.

"I'm sorry, Jules, but I really need to pee..." he said, already lifting the toilet seat.

"Okay, so just... just don't look!" she said, turning her back to him.

"I say the same, Blondie... " He could just see her rolling her eyes. Metaphorically, because he was prohibited to look at her.

James was really trying not to look at Juliet. But it was almost impossible; the heat of the shower and that unique scent of her invaded him. Then, he turned his head, very slightly. He saw the hot water hitting Juliet's very pale skin and going down her legs. Her fingers were lost in her golden hair and her eyes were closed. His wish of having her, loving her, kissing her, invaded James with an amazing force. He'd never wanted her so much.

"James..." Her eyes were still closed and her voice was normal, but he got the message.

"Okay, sorry... I'm goin'." And he walked to the door, closing it behind him. And he opened it again. "Just checking, seeing if you're alright..."

She laughed. He'd already seen everything, there was no reason to be mad. James left for good. He closed the door and put his back against it. Oh Hell! Why the hell did Juliet have to have such an incredible body? Why did she have to be so damn _pretty? _Why did he have to be so enchanted by her? All of this wasn't a good idea. But he couldn't help it... He thought of opening the door again, but this could be considered stalking, or obsession...

She probably would call him a perv or something like that... The best was not to see her after the bath; wet from head to toe, with bare legs, wrapped in a towel (which could be easily removed)... Oh hell!


	8. Thinking of You

**Thinking of You.**

He woke up that night thinking of Kate. He didn't quite remember her face. If she was really that freckled. Or if her eyes were green or hazel. Or the way her skin smelled. He was already forgetting her.

He got up and walked around on the little house. It had only been a few months since she left... The sound of her voice was fading. Her laugh, he'd completely forgotten her laugh. It was a strange feeling. He loved that damn woman, but barely remembered her. Maybe he was forgetting her completely. And with her fleeting image, the love that he once felt for her was leaving as well. Felt? Why the hell he was only thinking about her in the past?

And then, her face was being replaced, slowly, by the face of another woman. He remembers her scent very well: vanilla and mango. Her calm voice, her easy and pretty smile. The way she wrinkles her nose when she laughs. The shine of her blue eyes, her pale skin in the moonlight. How was possible to remember every freaking detail of Juliet, but he couldn't even remember the way that Kate smiles?

He still loved Kate, he was sure. Loved her deeply. Or, in the past, loved her deeply. He doesn't want to forget her. No. He wanted so badly to remember her eyes, her scent. But the only things that came to his mind were Juliet's eyes and scent. Kate was no longer irreplaceable or unforgettable. He felt guilty. He doesn't love Kate, not like he did in the past, not with the same intensity. And, slowly, he was falling for Juliet. He didn't want to love Juliet! He wanted to love Kate, for God's sake! He wanted to remember Kate, her skin, her smile, her voice, her laugh. But everything that he could remember was distant, almost invisible, untouchable. She became unreal and far away. And Juliet was becoming more real, closer and more memorable.

* * *

**A/N: A little short, isn't it? hehehe Anyway, I just thought would be fun to write something about James forgetting Kate... Thank you for the reviews! Hope you leave one to this piece too! :D**


	9. Let's Clean Up This Mess!

**A/N: So, I decide to post this one because the previous one was too short. And this is BIG! hehehe Anyway, Thanks for the reviews! And enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Let's Clean up this Mess!**

Juliet hated cleaning. _Hated. _It was one of the worst parts about being a woman. Just because she was born with the female sexual organ, this immediately meant that she was supposed to clean the house? Or that she had to cook? Why was that? They were in the 21st century! Well, not _exactly _in 21st century, but the men who she lived with had already been in the 21st century. That should count for something. It wouldn't hurt or cost any part of their body to help her a little bit! And she lived with healthy and strong men, for God's sake! But she knew that they would only lift a finger to help her, unless she begged (or if any of them lost a bet to her, just like James, whose month of dish washer was _long _gone, but he kept doing the dishes... She knew he only did that to please her, and she didn't complain. It was one job less). But Juliet Burke wasn't a woman who begged, for whatever that it may be. She intend to start, either; never, ever!

So, there she was, in the middle of a Tuesday, her only day off for the entire month. She was wearing a old t-shirt (which she had no idea to whom it belonged) and old grey pants (which she knew belonged to James because they smelled like him). Her long hair was in loose pony tail. She was sweating so badly, she didn't know if was from the work or anger. Anger at the house for being dirty; anger at James, Jin, Miles and even Daniel (despite the fact that he was long gone to Ann Arbor); ANGER... She couldn't understand how they, the men in the house, could make the house so incredibly dirty.

But the thing that she hated the most was the bathroom. Why can't men control their own pee maker? WHY?!? They always left drops of urine in the toilet seat.

After she finished the bathroom, she went to her bedroom, which she now shared with James. He wasn't a very organized man: his towel, like always, was on top of the bed. She took a deeeeeep breath. James had this habit, just like all the other men. Is that difficult to _hang _the towel? Or, instead of throwing his underwear, attempting to hit the laundry basket like a basketball goal, why not just _get up _and put them in there?

"Juliet?" It was James.

"In the bedroom... can you come here, please?"

He was still wearing his khaki Dharma jumpsuit and was drinking the OJ straight from the box; Juliet counted to five...ten...twenty...

"Well, you're lookin' good!"

She didn't answer. She was way to angry to enter into this little game of his. But she kept her expression normal and her voice calm.

"James, are we out of glasses in this house?"

"Hum... this is some kind of trick question?" He looked at her, suspicious, with a smile on his face. His damn dimples almost detoured her anger.

"No..." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Just answer the question!"

"No, I don't think so..." He was still looking at her.

"Then give me one, and just one, good reason why you are drinking juice straight from the box!"

He looked to his right hand, where he still held the juice box. "Oh! You're talkin' about this?"

Juliet's mouth opened a little and she laughed, almost not believing that she was really hearing this "No, James! It's not just about that! It's about how you left the towel on top of the bed! It's about how you do not dare to get up off your ass and put your underwear in the laundry basket! It's about how you and your little friend over there can't even pee without leaving it all over the bathroom! It's about how I can't live with three men anymore!"

All the frustration that she had been through all day long was thrown at him by yelling. She'd never yelled at him (or anyone, for that matter) so easily. But she didn't care at the moment. She was too pissed off to care enough about anything. James didn't seemed to care about her shouting. He left the juice box on their dresser and walked straight to her, smiling a little. He put his arms around her and didn't say a word.

"No, don't hug me! I'm still mad at you!" She said trying, but not that hard, to get away from his strong arms. Her rage was decreasing drastically.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He whispered in her ear and slipped his hands on Juliet's back. She felt her body relax and her eyes closing. "I promise: I'll never do this again." He kissed her ear. "Okay?" He felt her nod and went to her face to kiss her lips.

"You know... someday, I'm not going to believe you! Someday, I'm not going to fall in this smiles-and-damn-dimples-and whispering-in-the-ear thing!" She said; her anger didn't even exist now. He knew how to get her to give in easily. She embraced him tightly, looking directly into his eyes.

"Lucky me that you still fall for this."

"Hey! You could at least disguise it! James, I meant it... don't drink the juice directly from the box and hang your towel, please!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"I meant it!"

"Me too, Blondie!" He kissed on the neck. "Hmm, you smell good..."

"Oh, really?" She felt him smiling in her neck, while she put her hands in his hair. "You don't have to lie anymore, _Sawyer._ You're already in my pants..."

He noticed the use of Sawyer. Juliet never called him that. But she wanted to play, he wasn't getting out of this little game. So he gave her the best Sawyer smirk he could. He didn't usually smirk this way to her.

"Baby, I never lie to you!"

She giggled.

"You always smell good, even when you don't smell that good..."

James picked her up in his arms and their her on bed. In a record time, their clothes were off, lying on the floor. She couldn't help but think that would be her who would have to pick them up later…

* * *


	10. All About You

**A/N: Ok, sorry for taking me so long to post this one. And thanks so much for all the great reviews. :D Anyway, this is short, but I think is really cute. But I promise to post more between today and monday. Don't forget to review! So, enjoy! ;) **

**

* * *

**

**All About You**

He loved every little thing about her. Loved the way she closed her eyes and did a kind of 'hmm' when she ate chocolate ice cream with strawberry syrup on it; the way she always looked at her teeth in the mirror when she finished brushing them; the way she loved her pizza with a lot of tomatoes, but hated when they were in her salad; the way she sung all of Madonna's song (not really, because she took turns between Material Girl, Like a Virgin and Like a Prayer) when she was slicing the vegetables (never fruit or meat, only vegetables); the way she was always changed her clothes thousands of times, but, after all, she put the first outfit on again and would just walk away from the mirror.

He lived with her long enough to know what every expression, every gesture meant. When she didn't want to lie down on the bed to sleep, she stared at him through to bathroom mirror with one eyebrow lifted while she brushed her teeth. When she wanted just lay down and sleep, she looked at him through the bathroom mirror with both eyes open wide. When she was upset or sad, she would put on the song 'Downtown'. When she was in a romantic mood, it was Barry White. When was angry or mad (or having PMS, which is the same thing) it was complete silence.

He knew that she wasn't the type of girl who did this kind of all romantic stuff. And she didn't like him to be either. To her, it wasn't such a big deal if another month (or years in their case) had passed. She used to say that romantic things are only really romantic if they weren't routine. But he also knew that one flower (one single flower) could make her happy. He knew that an 'I love you' before they got out of bed or after a long hard day was enough to make her feel calm and peaceful. He knew that for him just to be there, by her side, day and night, every single day, smiling, crying, living with her, made her feel like she was the luckiest woman in the world.

He knew how to tell when she was telling the truth or she was lying. But not in poker. Her poker face was pretty damn good, he had to admit. He always lost to her in poker. But he kicked her ass in Clue. But they were even in Scrabble.

He hated her, sometimes. He hated when she stole olives off his plate (he really like olives) when she was out (but he just couldn't hate her for a long time, because she put on that cute and innocent smile on her face after that.); he hated how she seemed to get along with everybody (he was just jealous, because he thought that men only talked to her because she was beautiful, intelligent, smart, funny...); he hated when she, Amy and other women spent some 'Just Girls' time (never left as much time with Juliet as he wanted); he hated that he _couldn't _live without her anymore: he _couldn't _spend more than a day without talking to her, he _couldn't _spend more than a few hours without seeing her, he _couldn't _spend more than a few minutes without touching her, in some way. He was addicted to her. He was a junky for being with her. He needed her every day, every hour, every minute.

* * *


	11. Four Men and One Woman

**A/N: As I promised, here it goes the next chapter! :D Maybe I update the fic again at monday or tuesday. I don't know yet, but I'll try. Don't forget to review! Thanks 8)**

* * *

**Four men and one woman**

The men of the house sat in the little living room. It was Sunday, a sunny and hot day. One of those rare days when everybody had the day off. They drank Dharma beer and played chess. They spoke loudly and they laughed. But in a moment of silence, they heard a scream coming from the inside of the house. In the same second, James raised himself. But before he or any of them could indentify from where the sound was coming, Juliet appeared in the room, wearing only her bathrobe

"Which of you did this?!"

She was furious. None of them had ever seen her like this (not even during PMS): Her face was twisted in fury, her ears were read. James took that as a bad omen. He looked at his friends. Everybody had their heads down, looking at the ground. They were afraid of her. Even he was kind of afraid of her.

"Hum... What Juliet?!" he asked.

"Which of you left the toilet bowl open?"

They remained in a total and deadly silence.

"Why can't you understand that you live with a woman?! Which of you geniuses here left the seat of the toiletraised and made me fall in there, huh?!" She looked at the men in front of her.

They held their laughter. They knew that laughing would lead to their death sentence. But Miles couldn't hold it long and let loose an almost inaudible, nasal giggle._ Almost_ inaudible.

"It was you, Miles?!"

But unfortunately, Juliet heard. Poor man... He denied, quick and frantically.

"Then who was it, huh?! It's not that difficult, you know? I'm going to show you..."

She walked quickly in the direction of the bathroom. The men followed her without even thinking about it. They were afraid of losing their life if they disagreed with her.

"Look." She stops beside the toilet. "It's NOT _that _difficult." She spoke everything as she was speaking to children, but her voice still retained a tone of irritation. "You raise it and afterward you lower it." She demonstrated. "See it?! Again, it raises and lowers."

If she wasn't so irritated, James would have probably gone by now. But he didn't blame her for being like this. He would have already killed someone if he had fallen in the toilet bowl...

"Do you understand?"

When everybody agreed, Juliet pushed them out of the room and closed the door with a crash. Some seconds afterward, they heard the noise of the shower being turned on and water hitting the ground. They were still there, standing facing the door, in silence.

"Which of you left the cover open?" Miles asked.

"I did..." James answered, whispering.

"Well, you know if she finds out, she's going to…"

"Yeah."

"I think no one of us should leave the seat raised ag..."

"Yeah."

"She was very..."

"Yeah."

"You want to go back and drink?"

"Yeah."

They looked at each other and James could see the same expression that, probably, was in his face. Everybody was very frightened. Miles was even a little pale. James did a mental note to never make Juliet irritated again.

* * *


	12. The Reader

**A/N: Hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews. I love you all... And, please, don't forget to review! Thanks! :D**

* * *

**The Reader**

They were readers. Passionate, fast and furious readers. They couldn't stop the reading. It was just their nature. Every time that a new pack of books arrived, they were the first to know it. And the first ones to take the (best) books.

Sometimes, they read the same book. She read it at the end of the afternoon until the night, when he arrived home. And, then, it was his turn. When this happened, they both woke up every morning earlier than the others on the house, just to discuss, whispering, what they thought of the book. They always disagreed. She disagreed with him because she liked doing that and she would never agree with him on anything... He disagreed because he liked when she got all mad: her cheeks became pink and she wrinkled her forehead in a way... so her. He enjoyed that.

Sometimes, they spent hours in a complete silence, sat, each one in one side of the little couch. Sometimes they discussed the book they had read; sometimes about books that hadn't even been written yet. They talked about the best and worst authors; about their favorites (he knew that hers was Carrie but she didn't know that his was Harry Potter...) and the 'unfavorites'.

Sometimes, he looked at her while she was reading; how she wrinkled her forehead sometimes; or how she smiled, in others; or how the bite her lower lip every once and a while. Sometimes she looked at him while he was reading; how his eyes moved behind the new glasses; how he held the page for a few seconds before turning.

He wanted to find Carrie. Not for him, but for her. When he stopped to think about this necessity of making her smile and making her happy, he felt odd. This was, probably, the first time he really wanted to give something to someone without any ulterior motive. Just because _she _wanted that book so badly. But for some bizarre reason, that damn book didn't exist on the damn island yet. He asked, begged for the damn book. Took forever for the dumb guys get it for him. But when it arrived it was a cloudy Tuesday afternoon.

"Happy birthday, sunshine!"

He handed the book wrapped in brilliant paper to her, who was sitting reading another book.

"It's not my birthday, James." She didn't even turn her eyes away for the book she was reading.

"I know. Consider this just a gift from me, then."

She looked at the present, without taking it. She saw that it wasn't wrapped very well, but the person who did it put an effort on it. She looked at him, with a wrinkle in her forehead, distrustful.

"Just take it, Juliet!"

She did and tore the paper apart. Her face glowed. Her mouth opened a huge beautiful smile. Before she could help herself, she threw her arms around James' neck. He seemed surprised as well.

"Hmm, ok!" he said hugging her too.

"Thank you! Thanks so much!!" She kissed him in the cheek. He felt heated up inside and prayed that he wouldn't blush.

"How did you get that?" Juliet said as she sat on the little couch again.

"Well, I used my irresistible southern charm... It was easy!"

She rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway.

"What am I going to have to do for you, James?"

"What?"

"Just for the record, I'm NOT going to sleep with you..."

"Juliet..."

"Much less start to wash the dishes again... You lost the game and the bet, so don't dream ab..."

"Juliet!"

She stopped talking.

" Look, as much as I _love _the way you think, always suggesting things with sex in between, I ain't going to charge anything for the book. What, can I just give you a present without other intentions?"

"NO!"

"Just consider it as a b'day gift in advance..."

"You don't even know when my birthday is!"

"So here it goes!"

Both of them laughed. And then came the silence. Juliet was still looking the book with tenderness. James was just watching her.

"Do you want read it to me?" she asked, looking at him smiling.

"What?"

"Read it to me..."

"Why? You know how to read!" he said without meaning it. It just slipped away from his tongue.

"It's just... _" I like the sound of your voice._ It was what she thought was a good answer; not that she, one day, would put this silly thought into words. She would never say that. "It's just that hearing another person read could give another perspective. And since I've read this book so many times, so..."

"Ok, 'k! I'll read it to you."

She smiled and laid on the couch, listening to the first phrases and the others that were following. The sweet voice with that adorable accent echoed inside her head. She wasn't really listening. She only heard some random words. But she didn't have to understand the book; she knew the story backwards and forwards. But she was really enjoying listening to her absolute favorite story through him. His lips moving as well his eyes behind the glasses, his hair falling a little in his face... A silly and calm smile played in her lips. And stayed there for a long time. And the expression had nothing to do with the Carrie White's story. And it was then that she realized that maybe her feelings for James were changing; to something that wasn't safe. But it was so good to feel.

* * *


	13. The Past is at the Door

**A/N: I'm alive (Thank God)! hehehehe I'm so sorry for the wait. Really. It's just the world was against me update the fic. True! But anyway, here is the new piece! And... MISSING SCENE ALERT!!! Let me explain this piece... It is a little bit Jacket (most because beneath my huge love for Suliet, there is a tinny piece of me that still is Jacket...), I kind wrote it like forcing things between Jack and Juliet, it take place somewhere between the Jacket reunion and the scene in the bathroom and, finally, it's one the first Lost's fic that I've ever written, so I was really insecure about posting this. I really want to know your opinions (this means REVIEW IT!) :D I'll stop to talk now. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**The Past is at the Door**

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, I do."

Jack sighed. He almost didn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at her. She was so goddamn beautiful. Even more now, in the light of sunset. her pale skin, her blue eyes and her golden hair sparkling. The wind blew up very gently, bringing to him that unique scent of hers: a mix the ocean breeze and blueberries. He always thought she smelled just like blueberries, but he didn't even know if she liked blueberries.

"He loves you?"

"I hope so.."

"If he doesn't love you he must be stupid, or blind..."

"Or maybe he just loves another person more than me..."

He knew they were no longer talking about James. Juliet was talking about Jack. In a distant time, which now seems like it happened in another life, he trade her for Kate. He loved Kate more than her...

"Juliet.. I..."

"You don't have to explain yourself, Jack. That happened long ago. It doesn't matter anymore. At least for me... I got over it. Now, it's just a memory, nothing more."

Her words hurt him. She no longer loves him. She doesn't care if he loves her or not. He was reduced to a mere memory of a distant past. She did exactly what he did to her, and now, he feels her pain.

They say nothing else. There's no need. There's nothing to be said. They don't have as much in common as three years ago. The silence was heavy just like a wall between them.

And then, James arrived on the little house's deck, where Jack and Juliet were sitting. The woman's face transformed. It became even more shining, her beautiful smile opened up, her big eyes seemed to become even bluer. The same expression that one day was Jack's now belonged to the other man, just like her love now belonged to that same man. he get up and said a weak goodbye, barely audible.

Before he left completely, he looked at the couple. Juliet and James were kissing each other with love and passion, then came that smile and that hug. He would miss that.

And everything else about Juliet.

* * *


	14. In one of those Nights

**A/N: Hi, guys! Sorry for take me so long to update. But now I promise to be more regular on updates. Probably, I'll post another chapter soon (hopefully, by the end of the week). So, thank you SO MUCH for all the great reviews and for all the people who put the story on alert! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**In One of Those Nights**

It was one of those nights. She was tossing and turning in the bed, but could never seem to find the right position. It seemed that the bed didn't _want _her to sleep. The sheets were sticking against her skin. The mattress was either too hard or too soft. Her brain wasn't helping, either. It was traveling in possibilities: it wondered what could have been; wondered about the others that weren't there. The roof seemed to be about to crash on her; the walls seemed to be moving; the 'ping-ping' of the tap against the kitchen sink; someone's heavily breathing in the other room; that damn branch hitting softly against her window... everything was going to drive her crazy!

When she couldn't take it anymore, she got up and walked in quick steps into the living room of the little house. She noticed that there was a pillow on the couch, some sheets all over the floor and pajamas trousers on the coffee table. The door was open.

"Trouble with the mattress?"

Juliet asked when she saw James sitting on the porch, wearing only his blue underwear, drinking Dharma beer (of course). He was looking forward, to somewhere else, but didn't seem to be really seeing anything. He seemed to be lost in his own head. He looked, in fact, very cute. He startled a little when he heard her voice, all of sudden. Never the less, he eyed her with the dimpled grin of his.

"Nah, the mattress was great, but Jin... he snores a lot. An' Miles is talkin' again."

She sat by his side. Some blessed cold breeze blew up against her hot and sweaty skin. She closed her eyes and passed her hands over her arms, thanking whoever up there did this.

"What abou' ya?"

He looked at her. He seemed so tired and older than she'd ever seen him. She noticed a worried wrinkle was forming in his forehead. Whatever was the reason of his insomnia, she highly doubted that the noises of his roommates were the only problems. She decided not to push him: if he wanted to talk about it, they would talk about it. She sighed and looked at the sleeping Dharmaville.

"Mattress..." She sighed when he laughed. "And this damn heat." She pulled her hair off of her neck.

"Yep, I know. Doesn't matter how long you're in here, you never get used to this. This place is like hell!"

She smiled at him. He looked charming mad.

"How do you know that? Have you ever been down there to know it?"

He sighed, laughing. Sitting there, in the middle of the night, he felt that he could do this for the rest of his life. She was fun, and could keep up with his sarcastic comments. Except when she was such a wise-ass, like now. In fact he liked her very much. And of course, she was beautiful. Too damn beautiful for her own good.

"Touché, Blondie"

She laughed that unique (and weird, but very charming) laugh of hers. Yeah, he could do this (whatever _this _was) for the rest of his life.

"Tell ya what, for this, I'm gonna give to ya my last beer."

"And this is supposed to flatter me?"

She said, grabbing the last Dharma beer out of his hand. She didn't like beer. And hated Dharma's. And James knew it. But she popped up the can and took a long sip. It was really cold and left a bitter flavour on her tongue. She liked the sensation; maybe it was her insomnia, maybe the damn heat...

"Ok, you have to stop to be such a wise-ass on me. It's late, I'm tired and kind drunk, so it's really difficult to think abou' a good enough comeback to that..."

She nodded. She came closer to him and put her head against his arm. First he was surprised. Then, he got used to it and enjoyed it. It was a good feeling; it meant that she trusted him, enough to lay down her head and be this close to him. He smiled, without intending to. They didn't talk at all; even the silence, the absence of words, was comfortable to them. After a while, he felt her breathing get heavier. He looked down and saw her sleeping form. She had a small smile on her lips. And she was holding onto his arm.

He got up, slowly, holding her in his arms. She looked exactly like an angel when she was asleep. He knew what was hiding behind this angelic look. It was an incredible woman; a strong, smart, funny woman. And he liked the woman much better than the angel. The woman was real, true; he could touch, laugh, read or share a beer with her. But the angel didn't exist, wasn't real.

He put her in the bed, softly. She turned her back to him and didn't wake up. He stayed there looking at her for a few minutes. She seemed so comfortable there; but she was alone, little in that huge bed. And she was so quiet when she was asleep. He sat in the edge of the bed and, carefully, lay down by her side. She didn't move. He made himself comfortable in the bed too. He didn't know what was wrong with her mattress that made her unable to sleep; it was a damn good mattress...

This wasn't right! This was _her _bed! _Her _mattress! He wasn't supposed to be there... But it felt so right. And he felt so good on that mattress by her side. He was going to leave by the morning. Yes. She didn't have to know about this. He closed his eyes and took a deeeeep breath. And then he felt a weight_, something _lay downagainst his chest. He smiled, but didn't open his eyes. He didn't need to see to know _what _that weight was... And he fell asleep. And he had best, the safest and quietest sleep he'd had in a long time.

And he didn't leave by the morning.

* * *


End file.
